


tma hype house lmao

by expiredeggnog



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AAAAAA, Beach House, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Lives Together, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, M/M, TMA AU, Vibing, Walks On The Beach, haha gays, just a little hurt/comfort as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredeggnog/pseuds/expiredeggnog
Summary: aaa tma hype house bc i thought it would b funny. first fic I've written so tear it apart I guess. i don't rlly care.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 12





	tma hype house lmao

**Author's Note:**

> gay beach house go brr

After going through the trauma of working at The Magnus Institute the archival staff had decided to put their money together and buy a house by the beach. Today was their move-in day and of course, it was very chaotic. 

“Who the hell labeled all of the utensils and food in the kitchen?” Sasha asked as she was crouched down, digging through boxes. Her job was to unpack the boxes for the kitchen. Sasha stood up, holding a spatula that had a label on the handle saying ‘Spatula’. “I don’t need to know that this is a spatula.” Sasha huffed, holding it out for the few others in the kitchen to see. Melanie, Martin, and Georgie were all in the kitchen with her, bringing boxes into the house.

“Oh, that was Jon,” Martin said, squinting his eyes a bit as he read the label. “He went kinda crazy with the labeling gun while we were packing.” he said, chuckling softly as he set a box down on the counter

“Yeah, had to keep him from labeling The Admiral,” Georgie said, shaking her head slightly. 

“Honestly I am not surprised, he likes the idea of organization but have you seen his desk before we moved?” Melanie asked, letting out a breath. She set another box down on the floor in front of Sasha. Melanie grabbed Georgie’s arm. “Well anyway, have fun with that labeling mess, Georgie, and I have some unpacking to do in our room,” she said with a grin.

Georgie let out a happy hum as she looked down at Melanie, giving her a smile. She left the kitchen with Melanie to the room they share.   
Sasha let out a sigh as she dropped the spatula into a drawer. “Well, I can’t do anything about the labels I suppose. It would be a pain to take them off one by one.”

**GhostHuntKing is live**

“Hey everyone we’re finally moved into our new home!” Melanie exclaimed. She was sitting on the bed in her room with Georgie who had The Admiral on her lap. “Today has been exhausting. We had to wake up extraaa early to drive out here.” Melanie said as she got up. “We’re staying in a beach house, look at that view!” she said, turning the camera to the window, showing the nearby beach.

“Tim and Sasha took the best room but we still have a pretty decent view of the ocean,” Georgie said. 

Melanie turned the camera to Georgie who was petting The Admiral. “Aw, look at our cute little bastard,” Melanie said as she leaned over, kissing The Admiral on the forehead.   
Georgie looked at the camera. “Well is everyone ready for a tour?” she asked, smiling. Georgie picked up The Admiral, holding him in her arms. She stood up, moving over to the door.

“I think our viewers are,” Melanie said to Georgie as she read the chat that was mostly commenting on their cat and excitement about their new home. “Well I’ve already shown this room so let’s head on down to the living room and kitchen!” she said as she left the room, still holding her phone up so that the camera could see everything. 

Georgie followed after Melanie, still holding The Admiral. He soon got tired of being held and jumped out of Georgie’s arms and walked between Melanie’s legs, causing her to stumble.

Melanie huffed a bit as she looked down at The Admiral. She just tried her best to not step on The Admiral. She continued to walk down the hallway until she got to the living room. Daisy and Basira were seated on the couch. Daisy had her arm around Basira while they were talking with Tim. “What’s up homosexuals?” Melanie greeted, chuckling a bit.

Tim grinned, giving finger guns to the cameras. “Hey Melanie!” his eyes lit up as he spotted The Admiral. Tim went to pick him up but The Admiral hissed at him and ran away. “Christ- what a bitch, won’t let me give him love,” he said, shaking his head slightly. 

Melanie just laughed, zooming in on Tim’s disappointed face.

“Are you making another TikTok, Melanie?” Basira asked, frowning a bit as she looked at Melanie. 

“I’m live on TikTok, say hi to the viewers!” Melanie said, turning the camera to Basira and Daisy. 

Basira turned her face away from the camera. “I’ve always found that app stupid, never found the appeal,” she muttered, resting her head on Daisy’s shoulder.

Daisy rubbed Basira’s shoulder. She just gave a small smile to the camera before resting her head against Basira’s.

“Well anyway, back to our tour!” Melanie said. “Let’s head into the kitchen.” 

Georgie had abandoned Melanie on the tour and was trying to get The Admiral our from under the couch. 

“Oh! Do you mind if join you on your tour?” Tim asked Melanie, following her to the kitchen anyway. 

“I don’t mind at all.” Melanie opened the door to the kitchen where Sasha was cooking dinner with Martin while Jon just watched, leaning against the island. “There’s the rest of the gays.” She jokingly said as she stepped inside. “What are you guys making?” Melanie asked, moving over to Sasha and Martin. 

“We’re making spaghetti, now please stop hovering over my shoulder,” Martin said, glancing back at Melanie. 

Melanie took a couple of steps back, giving Martin his space. “Looks and smells delicious. Can’t wait.” Melanie said with a happy hum.

Tim walked over to Sasha, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. Sasha giggled, looking up at Tim and giving him a peck on the lips.

Melanie zoomed in on the two. “Ew, kissing. Disgusting.” she joked, gagging a bit. 

“Oh shut up,” Sasha said, laughing a bit as she looked back at Melanie. “Continue your tour later, Melanie. It’s dinner time,” she said.

Melanie sighed. “Alright, mom.” she joked. Melanie turned the camera back on her. “Well see you all later! Sorry that I have to end the live so soon,” she said. Melanie waited a moment before finally ending the live.

**GhostHuntKing ended the live**

“That was fucking delicious, Martin and Sasha,” Tim said, letting out a long breath after finishing his third serving of spaghetti and fourth glass of wine. He leaned back in his seat, stretching a bit. 

“It really is fucking delicious. I think Martin and Sasha are now our designated cooks.” Melanie said, with a big grin. She had some spaghetti sauce around her mouth. Melanie isn’t exactly the cleanest eater. 

Martin faintly blushed, smiling brightly. “I’m glad you enjoyed dinner,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Martin is just happy that someone appreciates his cooking.

Sasha laughed softly. “Thank you, Tim and Melanie.” she picked up her glass of wine and sipped it. Sasha leaned against Tim as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Jon nodded. “It was good, thank you.” He hummed a bit and leaned over, kissing Martin on the cheek. Jon rested his head on Martin’s shoulder. He only had one glass of wine and had a mild buzz.

Basira and Daisy nodded in agreement. “I’d be happy to help with cooking sometime.” Basira offered, taking a sip from her glass of water. 

“That’d be splendid, Basira,” Sasha said with a smile as she looked over at Basira. She hummed softly, turning her head to bury her face into the crook of Tim’s neck. 

“Well anyway, now that we’re done eating I propose we play charades while we’re all wine drunk,” Georgie said, placing her hands on the table as she got up. “It’ll be a fun activity to end the night with. We can play in two teams of couples,” she suggested, gazing at everyone to see their reaction. 

Everyone seemed to agree with that. Melanie and Tim seemed the most excited while Basira didn’t really care. Daisy showed some interest in playing.

“Right, well let’s head into the living room, this will really be fun.” Tim said with a grin as he got out of his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah, gay beach house. idk when i'll update again. school got me stressin' and i wrote this instead of doing my assignments. I also cut it kinda short bc I rlly just wanted to post what I had. and also I think I might just write about one couple each chapter and then have the group bonding every now and then.


End file.
